1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus to generate electrical current. More specifically, the present invention relates to an apparatus having a generator to generate electrical current upon deflection of a generally flexible support member.
2. Background of the Related Art
Energy available from natural sources such as wind, sea tides and sea currents may be used to generate electrical current without consuming conventional fuel and without producing pollutants. Typical “green” energy sources include hydro-electric dams, wind farms, tidal current generators, solar farms and the like. However, many such “green” energy sources require a substantial investment in infrastructure. For example, a hydro-electric dam may require years to build and decades to recover the investment. The same is true for wind farms and solar farms, but on a lesser scale of investment. These types of projects generally produce large amounts of electrical current that is carried to concentrations of electrical consumers by way of a power grid.
Devices that generate electrical current by harnessing these “green” energy sources may be used with particular advantage in remote locations where there is no connection to an existing electrical distribution grid and the extension of the grid would be expensive and time-consuming. Still, conventional green energy harnessing devices are expensive to install and operate. For example, conventional wind harnessing devices generally require a propeller-driven turbine to be provided at an elevation on a sturdy support member, such as a tower.